Sapphire Blue
by Tardis-riding Bandit
Summary: I am so not sure if I can post this here, but if I can, which this isn't the first Suju fic up here, so I'm not to be blamed. go read
1. Chapter 1

Okay, please don't kill me, but in order for this fic to work, Ryeowook can't be in Super Junior. I KNOW!! I love him too (oh baby do I), but, for the sake of this fic to kick off, we need him to be like, I dunno, an opera singer or something?  
The fic starts in 2005, the main character is 17. Ages are different, Leeteuk, Hankyung, Heechul are younger. I'm making Hankyung 19 at the start of the fic, Leeteuk (21), and Heechul (20).  
The girl's name is Vivien Fujioka, a girl half Japanese, half Irish. let's roll!

Name: Vivien Fujioka (Ruiko Conall)  
Age: 17 (2005) presently she'd be 21  
Birthday: 16 February, 1988  
Height: 165cm (5'5")  
Weight: 54 kg (118.8 lbs)  
Birthplace: Isahaya, Nagasaki, Kyūshū, Japan (supposedly Mudanjiang's sister city...)  
Hand: Left  
Eyes: Blue  
Hair: Black/Red

With: SM Entertainment, Seoul Philharmonic Orchestra, Tokyo Philharmonic, SM Town, Super Junior, Super Junior M  
Role in Super Junior: 1 of 4 main singers, 1 of 4 main dancers  
Speciality: Violin, Singing, Japanese traditional dance (Bon Odori, Nihon Buyo, Suzume Odori) Calusari, Ballet, breakdance, Languages (Cantonese, Chinese, English, Gaelic, German, Italian, Japanese, Korean, Taiwanese, Thai)  
Education: Undergraduate from University of Tokyo (Orchestra, Woodwind Pedagogue, Strings), Waseda University (Western Languages, Eastern Asian Languages and Culture), Chizei Gakuin High School

Oh hai kids! First chapter of Sapphire Blue is up!

_Ta-da! Read, damnit.__  
__The piece focuses on the accents rather than the time signatures, thus the tempo might seem to vary even though it doesn't, however the precision in every measure remains constant. This contemporary Mexican music literature expresses and reflects on a typical Cuban dance style called Danzón. The Danzón has its origins in Cuba but is a very important part of the folklore of the state of Veracruz, where Arturo Márquez got his inspiration while visiting a ballroom.__  
__Typically, danzones are in rondo form, with a recurring refrain separated by verses, and feature instrumental solos. Copland, in describing his work, especially noted the tendency of this dance to begin with very formal and restrained motion, with elegant, calm melodies. But there is an underlying sensuality to the music and the dance, which comes to the fore later as the rhythm asserts itself.___

_The basic rhythms are Afro-Cuban, with much use of the dichotomy between triplet and duple rhythm, and even with quintuplet rhythms. Since this dance form developed, the African influences have become stronger.___

_The danzón became popular in Mexico almost as soon as it developed in Cuba. The hometown of the Mexican danzón is the port city of Veracruz on the Gulf of Mexico, the country's traditional gateway to Cuba. The famous dance salons of Mexico City picked it up, and danzón bands became popular. It is not too much an exaggeration to find the danzón the northern Latin American analogy to the southern countries' tango, as both are distinctive urban dances with a nostalgic, even sad, melodies and a smoldering sensuality._  
**  
**12th June, 2005

The passing cars splashed cold waves of muddy waves of muddy water on the lower part of my jeans. Blotches of cold sensations coursed up my legs and I'm shivering.  
Blast. I look more like a hobo than ever.  
It's 5:33 PM and I'm crossing one of the busiest streets in Seoul, South Korea to SM Entertainment building, the empire of all music in the Pan-Asia scene. This isn't the first time I've been here; I've been climbing my way up as an SM Trainee. I didn't really have to be one though, but as a member of the Seoul Philharmonic Orchestra and the Tokyo Philharmonic Orchestra, I have to do something that counteracts with the seasonal schedule I have with the symphonies. I'm the only person on there without a side project. Most have recording labels, teaching jobs, solo tours. I just wander the world, twiddling my thumbs.  
I've got to do something.  
I didn't really think I'd make it this far. Yes, I'm adept at dance and singing, but where my skill lies is with the violin. I can play anything blindfolded and make Arturo Màrquez sob with joy. I'm signing into a pop group. I wasn't trained to do this. Because of my schedule, I couldn't directly audition in front of judges, but more or less send tapes of me singing and dancing wherever I am in the world, and would compete in international competitions. A stupid gamble, I know, but hey, I kept winning. The only time I've really been on TV in South Korea (I'm on tons of channels around the world, but you just don't know it's me) was an episode of Star King, where SM Entertainment spotted me. I danced around, playing my violin and switching to flute and clarinet, and finally sang. I won at the end, but got nothing except a phone call for more auditions with the judges. I've been auditioning for almost a year and a half, and this time I think I'll be joining a group of girls. Or something. They tell me nothing.  
I hurried across the street, my violin case slapping my back and my jeans sticking to me. Making it to SM Studios (I don't know what it's called; I don't live in Korea), a seventy-story building built of glass, I stop and stare.  
Oh man. I'm not going to do so well.  
I walk in and head towards the information desk. A young lady in her twenties (or forties, Asians age slowly. Lucky) sees my state and comes to attention. She knows me though, and takes the weather for account.  
"Raining heavily, isn't it?" Her Hangeul is kind of flat, but she is formal, and means well.  
"Yes, it is. Shall I continue up?"  
"Well, if you must…" I guess she couldn't help but look my appearance over again. Maybe she's still confused of my race. I am definitely Asian, let's not question that, but because of the Irish in me it slightly blurs out the Japanese: Wavy black hair that noticeably glints a red in any light, freckles, bony fingers, and the kicker: blue eyes. I have overly (large for an Asian) large blue eyes and long lashes. Sometimes I creep myself out.  
"Go up there anyway; you're his last person to see today." I bow thanks, and head back to the elevator. The man who operates the elevator; Jae Joo Min, is still there; sharp black suit and glasses. The only thing I've ever heard him say was "Number," and today is no exception. I say seventy, and Jae pushes it.  
Jae is tall, well-built and expressionless. He is still, so still, that if I poke him, nothing would happen. Not that I'd poke him; he's scary.  
The elevator ascends quickly. Thirty five thirty six thirty seven thirty eight thirty nine and twelve seconds it's up to level fifty. Soon it's seventy and the doors slide open. Jae steps out and leads me past several offices and staff rooms watching audition tapes. Jae opens a door that leads to a section of a large office. There is a lady with slight skin problems at a desk, on the phone and twirling her hair.  
"This is Man's 5:45?" She looks up at me, trying not to stare at my damp frizzy hair.  
Jae just nods, and the girl tells a man on a phone that I'm here. Jae takes me to an office in the back and opens a pretty wooden door.  
I step inside and see Lee Soo Man, a middle aged man with glasses and looking over paperwork. He sees me and smiles warmly. We've come to know each other, more on the phone than in person, but apparently I've won him over.  
"Conall-sshi, it's good of you to make it." He's the only person who'd call me by my legitimate name, but soon he'll use the one I've been using in the symphonies.  
"I hope I didn't make you wait, Man-sshi," I bow graciously. "We had a practice that wasn't scheduled."  
"You are early, dear. Now, did Eun Jang Wan tell you that you might be signed with a group by today?"  
"Yes. We figured out a schedule for me to follow so I'll do both."  
"Good, good. This talk is just so I can get to know you better. You've only spoken to the judges and my assistants, but we've only discussed business. I don't know your educational background, or anything."  
"Yes, well, what do I need to tell you?"  
"First, how did one so young become a principal violinist to two prestigious international symphonies?"  
"Technically, 3."  
"What?"  
"Oh, wait, we're not counting Tour de Japon, are we? Forgive me. That was only for fun."  
Lee Soo Man gives me this flabbergasted look. I've seen that look far too many times.  
"Who trained you?"  
"Masaharu Iwata san taught me violin, Nobuo Uematsu sensei taught me piano. I taught myself flute, clarinet, and cello."  
"Oh." I can tell he's shocked. Sometimes it shocks even me.  
"You're seventeen years old. You're born on February sixteenth, year of the Earth Dragon. You are one hundred sixty five centimeters, fifty four kilograms, B negative, eh, any allergies you have?"  
"None serious, but I'm allergic to dust and dairy products."  
"Okay. Not reading your measurements. That is just too embarrassing."  
I blush. Lee Soo Man is so awkward, but in a good way.  
"Moving on! Education."  
"Well, I graduated from University of Tokyo with degrees in Orchestra and Music Theoretic along with Woodwind Pedagogue, and Strings. I also got my undergraduate from Waseda University with degrees in Eastern Asian Languages and Culture, and Western Languages."  
Again Lee Soo Man does that look. I just blink at him.  
"I thought you were a high schooler."  
"I skipped most of high school. I graduated there when I was 11, already taking classes at Waseda beforehand. I finished at University of Tokyo when I was fourteen years, seventy nine days and five ho-"  
"Okay, no need to get technical. So, you're nothing short of genius."  
"You could say that. I've been able to hold information down really well for a very long time."  
"Most people would kill for that. Now, is there anything else that you do? There shouldn't be, I mean, even you have the maturity level of a middle aged person you're still seventeen, and perhaps don't do much instead of travel with the orchestra."  
"Well, I…"  
"There is something?"  
"Well, I, not a whole lot, mind you, but I would occasionally take unplanned travels to random corners of the world."  
Lee Soo Man gives me this weird look. "You do WHAT?" He exclaimed.  
"I mean, I tell someone where I'm going. I only do it when I don't have anything planned. It's the most four days in some country, stay at least ten miles from the nearest airport, and hop on the next flight out to wherever the orchestra is stationed."  
"Why do you do this?"  
"I don't know. Kids my age are worried about exams, boyfriends, doing drugs, obsessing over pop stars, or getting married. I'm breaking away from that group. I have no worries though, I'm pretty much aware of all the cultures that the world has, and I'm not going to pry if there's any danger."  
He blinks several times, letting the information sink in. "When was the first time you did this?" He asked.  
"Right when I graduated from Tokyo University. My father, returning from a monthly service in Cyprus, insisted that I should see it. I thought, what better time than now? I had nothing to do for a few weeks, so I took a cheap flight to Nicosia for the weekend. It was rather difficult, my Greek is rather rudimentary and I know no Turkish, but it was beautiful. Absolutely breathtaking."  
"Where are all the places you went?"  
"Oh, there was a trip to Macau, Brazil, Canada, Singapore, Turkey, Nigeria, Kiribati, Scotland, and Monaco. There were others, but now that I think on it, they were paid excursions to go look for emeriti to guest conduct for orchestras."  
Silence.  
"Yes, I know it's a lot. My carbon footprint is terrible, but I love travel. I love being in a foreign country where I don't know the language or food. Pointing at a menu is the highest form of comedy I can do in public and I won't be judged."  
"And, you're only travelling alone?"  
"I ask people if they want to join, but they don't want to. So I do. I guess it would be better, there's no commitment or anything, no schedule to follow, no worrying where or what this person wants to do or go. I like it."  
"Okay, now, back to business. You're here legally, right?"  
"Yes, though I don't live here just yet. I go back and forth between here and Japan mostly. I can perform without any violations."  
"That's good. You specialize in ballet, Bon Odori, Nihon Buyo, and Suzume Odori?"  
"Yes, I can do hip hop, popping and break dancing, along with Calusari. I know Taekkyon, but only basic. I was trained to do Tachi-dora, Jujutsu, and Wushu."  
Lee Soo Man had a pained expression on his face. "Why learn all that?" He exclaimed. "A young lady like you shouldn't be learning all that. Fighting is for men."  
"Unfortunately, my father was graced with only a daughter, and he raised me like a boy. Almost, I mean, there is a limit to how far you can train your child to be something different. He raised me like a boy, but recognized me as his daughter. He's proud of me." I think.  
"You apparently speak fluent German."  
"That's all you know?" That wasn't supposed to be crass, only incredulous. "I speak way more than that."  
"No. You couldn't."  
"Remember- I retain information well. I speak at least ten. I know traces of at least four more, but they don't count. I speak German, Chinese, Japanese, Korean, English, Italian, Gaelic, Thai, Cantonese, and Taiwanese."  
Lee Soo Man was apparently writing this all down, and he dropped his pen and looked up at me through his glasses.  
"You're kidding."  
"No. Nein. Aniyo. Iie. Meiyou. Mhai. Maichai. Of course I can."  
"I think I have enough information now." Lee Soo Man closes a folder and folds his hands. "You live up to the degrees that you've earned."  
"Doing my family proud, that's all."  
"We need to have a final audition for you. The judges want to make sure you'll be okay to be the extra member in this group I've created. They've already competed in dance competitions as a group, and you'll be the new member."  
"That is, if I make it."  
"You pretty much will. Eh, you might want to…" He stares at the frizzy mess that is my hair.  
"Aiya! Please tell me you have a bathroom."  
"Down the hall to your left. I'll meet you in the audition room, where Ina will take you."  
I thank him and bow before exiting the office.  
Well that went pretty well.  
I head to the bathroom and locate a mirror. My hair isn't as bad as I thought it would be, but it's rather deplorable, so I take a mini comb (handy) from my purse and start clawing at the mess. Red is peeking through again, and it clashes with my pallid skin. The freckles are more prominent, and my cheekbones are more prominent. I look washed out, almost unhealthy, and there is a yellow pallor, slight under my eyes. Please tell me I have makeup in this bag.  
"Fujioka-sshi?" The receptionist opens the door.  
"Yes?"  
"Man-sshi says he'll take you down to the audition room."  
"Okay. I'll be a minute." The only makeup I had was mascara, so it had to do.  
"Would you be taking your coat off?" She gestures for me to hand her my black jacket. I hand it to her, because it's slightly bulky and looks rather unwelcoming. I take it off. I'm wearing a tight fitting red sweater. It's a good luck charm from my mother, or so she says. The receptionist takes it and folds it neatly.  
"I'll bring it in the audition room."  
"Kamsa hamnida."  
"Sillye hamnida. Let me take you to the audition room." She leads me out of Lee Soo Man's office area and down several corridors. We stop in front of two solid doors made of wood. The receptionist opens one and leads me in.  
There is more fluorescent lighting. I can feel my hair turning bright red and my skin glowing under its radiance. My eyes scrunch up, and get adjusted to it.  
Four people sit behind a long white table, clipboards and stern masks on their faces. The only one who doesn't do this is Lee Soo Man, who sits there and looks at me expectantly. One man in the middle, glasses and severe suit, gestures for me to come forward.  
"Vivien Fujioka." He says. I don't recognize this judge. "Welcome to your final audition."  
"Thank you for having me here." I bow graciously, ignoring my violin case hitting me in the back.  
"Lee Soo Man-hyung has told us about your talents. Though it is impressive, we must test your vocal skills one last time. I must ask, are you any good?"  
"I've won Japan's Youth Star National Competition." Along with several other competitions around the world. No biggie.  
"You sing in soprano or…."  
"Mezzo soprano mostly, but I perform decently with alto. In Europe I used alto."  
"We're looking for a person who can sing in alto for this group. Could you do alto?" One lady, who could in her forties or eighties, whatever, she was beautiful, for someone whose expressions were etched away by a scalpel.  
"I could."  
"Good." A stately woman, decked in gaudy beads and a bright purple pants suit waves her hand in a passive motion. "Do you have a song ready for us?"  
Whatever I've been hacking up back there, it's sort of gone now. I didn't have a Korean song ready. Damnit. I was with the symphony today and we were making fun of German songs with the brass section.  
I guess it'll have to do. This is such a big risk. I mean, you can't woo somebody in German.  
"I have a song," I said, "but it's not Korean."  
"It doesn't matter. We just need to hear your vocal range. And it would be good for you to sing a foreign song. SM Entertainment welcomes all cultures with open arms."  
"What kind of song do you have for us?" The severe glasses man asked.  
"It's a German song. Pretty popular back in the eighties, and still quite popular in the West."  
"What song is it?"  
"Neun und Neunzig Luftballoons by Nena (yeah yeah I know, just settle down)."  
There was an audible silence.  
"Never heard of it." The lady with no expressions at all said. Lee Soo Man with the other judges nodded in agreement.  
I'm shocked. I thought they knew about Western culture.  
"Just sing this song for us. I'm sure we've heard of it."  
I sigh and try to remember if I should say genial or Fliegerstafell. Oh whatever, let's get on with it.

'Hast du etwas Zeit für mich,  
Dann singe ich ein Lied für dich,  
Von 99 Luftballoons,  
Auf ihrem Weg zum Horizont,  
Denkst du vielleicht gerad an mich,  
Dann singe ein Lied für dich,  
Von 99 Luftballoons,  
Und dass sowas von sowas kommt.

99 Luftballoons,  
Auf ihrem Weg zum Horizont,  
Hielt man für Ufos aus dem All,  
Darum schickte ein General,  
‚Ne Fliegerstafell hinterher,  
Alarm zu geben, wenn's so wär,  
Dabei war'n dort am Horizont,  
Nur 99 Luftballoons.'

Severe Glasses puts his hand up to silence me. I close my mouth and look down. Maybe German is far too big of a gamble to be singing in front of judges who don't understand the accent.  
"That song is odd." He said.  
"Yeah. It's a song about the oppression in East Germany before the Wall came down."  
"Your voice is clear, no doubt." The lady in beads cut in. "Clear, no faltering, and I like it. Jong Min sshi, Ga Eun sshi, Lee Soo Man sshi, what do you think?"  
"I think she's wonderful, but, Lee Soo Man sshi, are you sure we want her in that group?"  
It sounds like it's filled with a bunch of rowdy idiots. If I were an anime character, I'd be sweat dropping right now.  
"Vivien sshi is resilient, and no doubt she'll be able to hold her own. She said she wanted a challenge, right?" Did I say that? I don't remember. Oh well.  
"Ne." I nod in agreement.  
"Vivien Fujioka sshi." Lee Soo Man's voice was deeper than usual. "Are you ready to step into a world of super stardom?"  
"You mean more than the kind of super stardom I get while in the symphony? Because those foreigners treat me like gods."  
"Yes. Epic stardom. You'll be followed by every tabloid in Korea, Japan, China, Thailand, and Malaysia..."  
That's not good.  
"… Millions of people watching you…"  
That's worse.  
"You'll be the talk of the country, you and your blue eyes."  
Oh, wonderful. Not.  
"Well," Ga Eun broke the silence. "This is it. We four, hereby sign Vivien Fujioka to SM Entertainment. Congratulations."  
"Really?" The wind is almost knocked out of me.  
"You are such a hard worker, and such a talented person, how could we not sign you?"  
"Oh, Chulma kamsa hamnida!" I bow three times rapidly, blushing like an idiot.  
"So, we'll continue looking over your schedule, and you'll be following Lee Soo Man-sshi down to meet the group, who is waiting for you."  
"Oh!" Lee Soo Man excitedly gets up and comes over toward me. "My new 'Daughter', making Abojie all proud."  
"Aww." Now I'm embarrassed. Who cares? I'm going to be put in a group. A pop group, no less! Now all those classical music sheets in my folder seem superfluous now.  
I follow my new 'Daddy' out of the audition room, stopping to get my coat back. Lee Soo Man goes to the elevator, and Jae is back in there, still stoic and expressionless.  
"Thirty seven, Jae-sshi." Lee Soo Man says, looking at his watch. Jae presses it without a word.  
The elevator whizzes down and my stomach and legs are trying to keep up.  
"How's it feel to be out of the trainee stage, and now an official artist of SM Entertainment?" Lee Soo Man asked.  
"It's, surreal. I didn't even think I would make it."  
"Oh, you are too modest."  
Jae still doesn't move. Floor thirty seven is here and we step out. It's a floor with room stuffed with outfits and music blaring from several rooms. There are girls in skimpy outfits (there are probably dress rehearsals for modeling events. I hope) walking around on their cell phones with their agents.  
This a respected entertainment empire, right? Not some daycare center?  
We make it to the end of the corridor there is two heavy metal doors shut. Lee Soo Man turns to me.  
"Are you ready to meet them?" He asked. I gulp. Are they bratty, conceited girls? Are they nice? Do they have an ear for music like I do, or will I stick out like a sore thumb in this congregation?  
"Let's meet them." I say, and Lee Soo Man opens one door. It makes and audible creak and we step inside.  
There's a long wooden table with several finger foods and eleven people sitting at the table.  
My jaw drops. It's eleven people; eleven people with bored faces, impatient airs; nervous, aggravated and waiting eleven people.  
That's not even half the problem. I'm used to working in large groups.  
It's just that, this group is all boys.  
"Eh?" I blurt out, and the boys look and see a girl and are confused.  
"Now," Lee Soo Man says. "Super Junior '05 is complete!"  
I'm in a boy band. Great.

... ta da


	2. S514 Mephisto Waltz

While many pianists use this intense, masterful, and technically formidable work simply to display technical skills, particularly speed, (despite consequent note-omissions, note-bluffing, and/or handfuls of mishaps, let alone musical incomprehensibility), the initial tempo is marked "allegro vivace (quasi presto)". While the terms _presto_ and _quasi presto_ may be found at various points, the term _prestissimo_ is never used. The title, "Waltz" should be borne in mind. At too rapid a tempo, not only is the spirit of the waltz form sacrificed, but the more subtle aspects of the music may well be drowned by such anxious rushing. The opening time signature is 3/8 (not 2/2 in semiquaver triplets). The tempo caution is particularly true of the "espressivo amoroso" (Ricordi edition) section, in which Mephistopheles attempts to seduce the listener with his seeming sensitivity, empathy, gentility and charm...the same sort of "heart-tugging" as found in the same composer's Liebestraume and Consolations. It stresses the element of surprise.

"Wait a minute," I'm shocked beyond belief. "You didn't tell me I was going to be in a _boyband_?!" Several faces darken at the thought.

"You said you wanted a challenge, didn't you?" Lee Soo Man eyes miraculously turned innocent. "Besides, there are no solo projects at the moment and no girl trainees at your level."

"But this is a boyband." A boy in an oversized shirt and wild hair whined. It's going to be one of those people I have to work with, eh?

"It's eleven boys, and one girl. So technically, by default, it's a boyband." Lee Soo Man goes to sit down and help himself to some food. I slowly go and sit down next to him, because he's the only one I know who doesn't hate me (from the looks of the boys, by God, they aren't happy). I can feel their stares on my back, boring into my spine. Forget all movements; I just want to bolt right out the door. I go sit next to a boy with long brown and red hair. He looks at me forlornly and those eyes pierce, but he thinks well on it and looks away.

"So," Lee Soo Man folds his hands. "Shall we do the introductions?"

"We already know each other." One boy, if he didn't open his mouth and talk, I would've sworn he was a girl. "We've been training for a couple of years, living together and knowing each other's habits. It's she who should be introducing herself."

"Aish, you rascal. You do have a point." Lee Soo Man looks at me. "You want to introduce yourself?" He asked. The tone was as if I was four years old. I would've narrowed my eyes but from the looks of it, I might be the youngest in this group.

"Um," I bow my head slightly. "Annyeong haseyo. I'm Vivien Fujioka. It's nice to meet you all." Formal and crisp. My father would be so proud.

"How old are you?" A boy about twenty-one with dark hair and glasses asked.

"I'm seventeen." It comes out more like a question.

"Where are you from?"

"I'm from Nagasaki, Japan." I would've regretted saying this but if I lied they would've said you don't look Korean.

Some boys frowned at this. I don't blame them. The bi-shounen nodded. "Ah, I had a feeling, because you don't look Korean."

See? What did I tell you?

"But you don't look Japanese." One boy, who looks like he's twelve but because he's toned and taller than a twelve year old, I'd say he isn't.

Ah, I was expecting that too.

"I'm half."

"So another foreigner, eh?" The bi-shounen interjects again. "We have one here as well, his name is Hankyung. He comes from China." He gestures to the boy sitting next to him. His hair is black and kind of shaggy. His eyes are slanted and has a long straight nose. From the looks of it, he doesn't know that much Korean. He looks lost, almost clinging to the bi-shounen.

If I didn't know the things I know now, I would probably be like this guy.

"Ni hao ma, Hankyung sshi." I bow my head to him. He hears my unaccented Chinese and smiles slightly.

"Vivien here knows ten languages." Lee Soo Man cut in.

Several marvel, others question my age, and a few wonder what the hell I'm doing in this band.

"Which ones?" The boy in glasses asks. "Aside from Korean, Chinese, and Japanese."

"German, Thai, Taiwanese, Cantonese, English, Italian, and Gaelic."

They all nod their heads in silent wonder.

"Kibum ah here knows English. He went to a high school in California." He notions to a boy with a bored look on his face. Hair dark, he looked like a jock, or model for teen clothing.

"What's up?" He says, a slight accent. People would be impressed by this.

"Hello, Kibum, it's nice to meet you." Unlike the other languages, I have an accent with mine, but it's not an Asian accent. It's more an Irish accent, since I learned it from my father.

"What accent is that you have?" Whoa dude, grammatically incorrect.

"It's European." God, I'm so general. "Where did you study in California?"

"I went to Santa Monica High School."

"Oh, lots of famous people went there. One of my friends in the symphony, who plays the percussion went there."

"Would I know him?"

"No, he's almost forty."

There is a silence. Of course, it is expected.

"Vivien plays in the Seoul Philharmonic, the Tokyo Philharmonic, and Tour de Japon. She's principal violinst and flutist."

Now there's a reaction. Some guy went whoooo, as if he's entranced.

"Why be in a pop group?" The bi-shounen asks.

"Why not be in a pop group?" I say. "A new experience. Something to do. Because if not, I'd be travelling the world, causing a ruckus."

"Now Vivien sshi, behave."

"You do anything else? You go to school?"

"No, I graduated already."

"High school?"

"College. Tokyo University and Waseda."

Cue the glowering. It is mixed with fury, jealousy, and everything else in between.

"Well then, Vivien sshi has introduced herself, now it's your turn." Lee Soo Man gestured to the bi-shounen.

The bi-shounen passively waves. "Uh, annyeong haseyo, I'm Kim Heechul."

The boy with wild hair next to me nods his head. "My name is Lee Hyukjae."

"Like, the comic?" There a few laughs.

"Yeah, you could say that. I go by Eunhyuk."

"Nice to meet you Eunhyuk-sshi."

There is a sullen boy with black hair that is sort of spiky. His cheekbones are prominent and he wears silver spectacles. "My name is Yesung. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Yesung-sshi."

The boy who whined earlier did a sudden attitude change and was waving happily. "Annyeong haseyo! I'm Lee Donghae, but you can call me Fishy."

"Why would I call you Fishy?" This wasn't a matter of creeped out. I'm just curious.

Donghae shrugs his shoulders. "Because I like seafood." He said simply. There is more laughter. I shake my head and nod at the same time.

The boy who looked like was twelve nodded his head in greeting. "My name is Lee Sungmin."

"Annyeonghashimnikka."

A boy sitting across from Eunhyuk waves his hand. He's kind of thick, but most of it is muscle. "I'm Kangin." He said, his voice extremely deep.

"Hello, my name is Park Jungsu, but I'm usually called Leeteuk." He gives a nod of appreciation, as if to himself. "I'm the leader."

"I'm Shindong." A chubby boy with full cheeks and big smile waves energetically at me. I wave back. "It's nice to have a fresh face here."

I smile despite myself; another person who couldn't hate me. I might turn into Hankyung and cling onto Shindong.

The last boy had slightly wild black and brown hair. If he didn't have this hairstyle, he wouldn'tve looked like the high schooler that he is. His eyes were bright yet dark, and there was burst of energy just waiting to break free from him.

"Annyeong haseyo, I'm Choi Siwon," he said, his voice a little too deep for an eighteen year old. Maybe a model? He moved his hands as he talked. One would automatically consider hm breathtakingly gorgeous.

"Annyeong haseyo. It is nice to meet you all. I know you guys are surprised that I, a girl, am in your boyband. I am as well. But, I assure you I will work hard, as I always do."

The others nod as if they understand, but don't accept just yet.

Lee Soo Man takes a gulp of water. "Now, that is all situated. We will have scheduled voice recordings and dance practices. Your first performance is at a dance competition in Gangnam, and if all goes well, your first video could be made." Everyone did that 'ooh' thing that the Koreans usually make when something remotely surprising happens.

I blinked. A video that quick? Well, this is the pop industry. I'm not surprised, I guess.

"Would anyone object to the idea of me treating them to dinner? Yo know, to commemorate the newest addition to Super Junior '05."

Several murmurs say yes. I'm too afraid to eat.

"Let's go to this little place in Itaewon. It has great samgyeopsal (a fatty pork that is cheap and delicious. Almost like bacon) and Sikhye (rice tea). Perhaps we can all have some samgyetang (stuffed chicken). Come on now, let's go."

Everyone gets up first and files out the door. I can hear them talking about me to each other, and they're all mixed.

I sigh and get up, wiping my palms on my jeans. I grab my violin (almost forgot it) and head out the door. I almost pass Hankyung, who was holding the door for me.

I jump slightly. His stare hasn't changed one bit. It's almost creepy.

"Xie xie ni." I would've stammered, but I know better. I bow slightly.

"Bu ke qi." He leads me out of the room. The corridors are desolate now; everyone has gone back home?

"So, you know Chinese."

"It's been eight years."

Hankyung raised an eyebrow, probably wondering how a Japanese person who hasn't been raised in China can master the accent in such a short time, but he nodded.

"Were you raised in Beijing?" His accent is thick, how could I not miss that.

"I went to school there. A dance school." We catch up to the rest of the band. Seven of them aren't there; they must be in an elevator.

"Oh, that's nice. I dance, old Japanese traditional dances."

"Hmm, you know, I can speak Korean." He switches to formless, choppy, but understandable Korean.

"Oh. Mianeyo. Well, that's understandable. Here we are, in a Korean boyband."

An elevator door opens and we all file in. Someone, I believe Yesung, presses the first floor button. That stomach-dropping-to-my-feet feeling comes back and everyone stumbles except for Hankyung. Must be that dancer's grace.

"Aish, this damn elevator." Kangin's face pales a bit and I bump into Siwon. I mumbled sorry and looked away.

Quickly we're out of the elevator and we meet up with the rest of Super Junior '05 and Lee Soo Man, who calls for three vans. Three of us walk outside first- Shindong, Eunhyuk and I go outside. The sky is opening up, the red sun peeking through the dark clouds as it sets when the rains disperse. I think the sky is most beautiful when it is like this.

Three large white vans file through and Lee Soo Man gets in the first one. Hankyung, Donghae, Yesung and Sungmin follow suit. I end up in the last one with Shindong, Siwon, Heechul and Eunhyuk. I'm situated between Shindong and Siwon, my bony self jabbing into Shindong's gut.

"Oh! Mianeyo Shindong-sshi." I blush.

"It's okay. Hey, you're so skinny, how come you're not two dimensional?"

"Everyone is skinny compared to you." Heechul drawled. Shindong just rolls his eyes. I blink, quite offended, but I can't call him out.

I ignore him. "I do a lot of endurance training. Run at least four miles a day, one thousand crunches, one thousand push ups, five hundred pull ups. Because I have no life."

Cue the Koreans 'oooh'. Shindong even had the nerve to _applaud_.

"You are amazing Vivien-ah." Shindong marveled.

"Kamsa hamnida, but I only do these things to make my father proud. He raised me to be an overachiever." He wouldn't want an idiot Harajuku girl who doesn't appreciate sublime art or combat. "Actually, he wanted me to be in the military, or something as crazy as Mossad, even. But I don't want to perform, so I didn't do it."

"Did your father accept this?" This is Siwon. I catch Heechul's baleful look at him.

"At first, no. But he's not going to suppress my talent. He let me do my own thing, by my mother's doing."

"Ah, hey, when is your birthday?"

"Sixteenth of February, and you?" Quite a random question, but when one asks me a question, I ought to give him an answer.

"Twenty-eighth of September. I'll be twenty one (Koreans add a year then another year for the Lunar calender to their age. I hate it too, but endure)."

"Oh. I shall remember and cook for you. Seaweed soup and bulgogi (meat that you wrap in lettuce and eat it. Good stuff)?" That last bit wasn't supposed to come out, but Shindong doesn't connect that to his weight and smiles wide.

"Oritang too, nomdangsaeng. I can't wait to try your cooking."

"Of course you would," Heechul cut in. "Now, Vivien-ah, will you be staying with us in the dorm?"

Now I know the answer to many things, but this one I don't have the answer to. Would Eun Jan Wan-nim want me to stay in the dorm? I didn't have a definite place to stay, was crashing at either expensive hotel (to the orchestra's standard) or at Sumi's house in Baekmajang.

"I believe she would be," Eunhyuk said. "Remember Sungmin-hyung moved in the first night he joined?"

"It's all up to Eun Jan Wan-nim to place me." I said meekly.

"I don't want to be rude, but are we even sure Lee Soo Man-nim made an alright choice putting a _girl_ in our group? I'm not against girls, but, do you think she could do it?"

"Heechul-sshi," I say as calmly as I could muster. "Do you doubt my talent? This couldn't be harder than a greuling seven country tour in one month. The fact that I'm a girl shouldn't be the automatic factor that I can't do a man's job. I do martial arts and Tachi-dora, I'm the most masculine girl you'll ever meet. Sometimes, I think I was raised a man."

Oh that totally came out wrong. Heechul laughs raucously and Eunhyuk follow suit. Siwon chuckles and Shindong blushes along with me.

"I guess we don't need to worry about girly moments eh?" Heechul cracked, and fell into a conversation with the driver. I hide my head in my lap until the driver pulls into a parking lot. We all climb out and meet up with the rest of the group. Lee Soo Man leads us onto the busy sidewalk and into a small shop that could fit barely forty people.

It's odd, having thirteen people stand in a cramped waiting room as the elderly patron comes in and nearly has a heart attack at seeing twelve hungry guys and one passive girl, with eyes the color of the sea, standing in her room. She regains herself and leads us in the larger room, that was originally to hold ten people-now, it has to hold thirteen. I'm squeezed with Siwon and Hankyung, who has dutifully returned to Heechul's side. A nervous girl who hasn't dealt with so many people at one time, hands us a small menu and says she'll bring us our Sikhye. She asks if we want anything else. I look at Siwon, who smiles crookedly. It tugs at my heartstrings.

"Order for us," he said. "I'm sure it will be great."

"I don't know any of this stuff," Hankyung says beside me. Heechul is deep in a conversation with Leeteuk and Kangin.

"We can have Yujacha." I say. The girl hears this, writes it down and goes to ask the next group what they want.

"What is that?" It's Hankyung. If Siwon didn't know what Yujacha was, I'd be sorely disappointed.

"It's a citrus tea. You haven't tried it?"

"The only thing I've been able to say I want was jjigae or samgyeopsal, with nokcha. Of course, kimchi."

"Yeah. That was the first thing I learned.

"Where did you study in Beijing?" I asked.

"Central University for Nationalities. I majored in fifty six minority dances throughout Eastern Asia."

"Oh that's cool. I only know four, and they're rather simple and don't require much movement. That's why I turned to martial arts for the pure wanton need to move around."

"Are they Japanese dances?"

"Yeah, three of them. I do ballet, because my mother wanted me to. It's a nice enough form of dance that one can get into." I slipped into Chinese because one look at Hankyung's face told me he wouldn't be able to understand it in Korean. "You know ballet?"

"Dui, I do ballet as well. It was a prerequisite in order to learn the Tibetan dances. It's so I can achieve the languid movements and lithe footwork."

I nodded. I've seen the Tibetan dances. They looked simple, but there was a complex motion to it and took a long time to master the dance. This quiet boy had skill.

"Don't get me wrong, but you don't look entirely Chinese. Are you…"

"I'm Nanai." There is a light smile on his face, and it's surprising. It's cute. "From the Hezhe tribe."

"So, you're from the Heilongjiang area?"

"Dui, the city I'm from is Mudanjiang."

"Oh that is up there!"

"You've been there?" I don't miss the glimmer of hope that maybe I have a piece of his early childhood in his eyes.

"No, unfortunately. I have a colleague in the Beijing Symphony Orchestra who was from there. I'm not sure she was Nanai; you're probably the first Nanai I've ever met."

"Oh, thought you could tell me about the place. I haven't been back in so long." Hankyung turns his dark eyes down to his tea, looking at the rice grains in the bottom of his tea cup.

"You've been alone for a very long time I take it." I say softly.

This strikes a nerve in Hankyung's body, and he frowns-more like a glare-and shakes his head. I notice and whisper sorry.

"Your name, Hankyung, it isn't Hankyung, right?" I quickly change the subject. Hankyung looks back up, blinking.

"Nah, they just gave me a name that was easier to pronounce. It's Han Geng."

"Oh. I like that name." I smile lightly.

"Vivien isn't your real name, right?"

"No. I'm Ruiko Conall. It's rather hideous, mixing an uncommon Japanese name with an old Celtic name, and I rather not be called that."

"Celtic? That's in Europe right?"

"Well, yes. Celtic is an ethnic or cultural or linguist form in Ireland. I'm half Irish."

"Oh. You're a half blood then. I don't have any animosity towards the Japanese." His eyes speak the truth. I don't even think Hankyung could ever have ill will towards anyone. He seems too gentle.

"I understand. Whatever has happened in the past won't affect us working together."

"You sure you're going to go through this?" He looks at me sadly, or as sadly a person can get when asking a question that only has a yes or no answer.

"Well, I have to. I'm no coward. Sure if this project takes off I know I'll be hands down the least favorite in the group, but I don't care. I love music of all types. As a bona fide music virtuoso, I know the definition of sacrifice and hate. It wouldn't bother me." I take a swig of my Sikhye. I notice Sungmin, Kangin, Shindong, Siwon, and Lee Soo Man looking at us.

"Were we speaking too loud?" I ask, reverting back to Korean.

"You really do know languages."

"Did you doubt it?"

"Yes, I'll be honest that I did." Kangin said sheepishly.

"Ah, you're not the first." The yujacha comes and small plates of bulgogi follow suit. I'm confused. Should I serve everyone, since I'm the youngest? It's a habit of mine that my mother told me I mustn't forget. I serve Siwon first (it was less cumbersome) and then Hankyung.

"Kamsa hamnida." Hankyung slurred a little.

"Kamsa hamnida." Siwon bowed his head at _me_.

"Sillye hamnida to the both of you." I sip the yujacha. Sweet, with a strong citron aftertaste; the only way to go.

"So Vivien-ah," Yesung said. "What's with the blue eyes? Are they contacts?"

Now those twelve pairs of eyes are back on me. I sit there, the realization that no one has asked me about my eyes yet, until now, has sunk in.

"Oh wee hao." Hankyung murmured. "They're blue."

"Are they real?" Sungmin and Heechul turn into curious rabbits and are suddenly at my side, fingers closing in on my eyes.

I squeeze them shut. "Ah! Stop!"

"We want to know if they're real or not!"

"They are! Now go!"

"No they're not, just take out the contacts for us."

It's really hard trying to stay formal while a group of people are trying to poke your eyes out. "Look, they're real. Now go and sit down. Jeez."

They do sit down, but Siwon doesn't let up. He gets real up close in my face, scrutinizing for several moments.

"Uh, Siwon-sshi…"

"They're real." He says to everyone. "Now everyone can calm down."

Hankyung grabs my face. I'm in an awkward position now, with my head twisted to face Hankyung and my body facing Siwon.

"How'd you get them?" He asks, in Korean, but one verb was in Chinese.

"It's a recessive trait. The melanin in my body switched to my hair. Technically, I have brown eyes." I was apparently speaking gobbledey gook and they wondered what the hell I was talking about.

I looked around. "Don't they teach genetics in Korea?" I asked blindly.

So much for big impressions.


End file.
